Jigoku Shoujo: Stories
by amethyst-plum
Summary: Here are the other stories of Ai Enma, doing her duty to sending people straight to the depths of Hell. Ch. 1: A boy finds his girlfriend hurting his best friends and the next day his friend doesn't show up.


Weag! Finally wrote a fanfic! Sorry that it took practically 2 YEARS to write one. and yes, it's Hell Girl. I going to start writing more but basically this is my pilot. So in my later chapters I'm gonna start showing the cast more.

Disclaimers: I do not own the Hell Girl series.

* * *

_Why?_

A boy, possibly at the age of 14 or 15, looked through the crack of the door. There he saw his girlfriend, her eyes filled with hatred. Beneath her feet was another boy his age. His face was on the ground, his arms full of bruises. His best friend.

_Why is she doing this!?_

Just as he was about to storm through the room to protect his best friend he was carried away by a wave of dancing students. "No!" He yelled. "Let me through!" But the wave was relentless. The students were ecstatic and energetic by the atmosphere of the beats of the music. He used all his strength to get by the huge crowd of kids. He made his way back to the door and immediately swung the door open. What he saw in the room was nothing. His girlfriend and best friend were gone.

The day after the weekend and the boy's best friend and girlfriend didn't show up for school.

Followed by the next day and they weren't there.

Followed by the next day…

And the next day…

Until he watched the news on the same day only his girlfriend finally showed up at school…

_**A high school boy, Aki Kitade , was kidnapped about 5 days ago. Investigators are still searching for the body as the boy's family grieves in return of their boy…**_

There the boy knew what happened that night…**she** had killed the most trusted person to him. He knew something must be done.

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Scattered Petals**_

* * *

Near a small creak where its color reflected the color of the orange sun setting sky was a girl. She was picking up a couple of flowers. She was wearing a dark middle school uniform. Her was white as snow, her eyes as red as rubies, and her long dark hair curtaining her face.

Behind her standing were three people. One was a beautiful young woman with a warm looking face and wearing a loosely blue kimono with the obi tied to the front of her torso. The other was an old gentleman who wore a hat over his head and wore a red scarf. Lastly was a man who looked just as young as the woman. He had his dark hair over one eye and his hands in his jacket pocket.

The girl then dropped the flowers she just picked up and laid eyes on a single rose that grew far away from the regular flowers. Her face emotionless she walked over to the single rose only to see that it was slowly wilting away due to less water. As the girl tried to pick up the rose she quickly retracted her hand back due to being pricked by the thorns the rose beared.

The three people behind her took a small step forward, concerned about the girl.

"Are you alright Miss?" Asked the young man.

The girl did not reply, she only stared at her finger slowly flowing little blood.

* * *

"Hey! Kurou!" A rolled up newspaper was lightly whacked on the boy's black-haired head. He looked up at the person who hit him with dark blue eyes.

"Yes? What is it?" He answered with a irritated tone in his voice.

"Aren't you even planning on studying? How are you planning on graduating if you keep going on daydreaming?"

"Oh right…" Kurou glanced elsewhere. "Got it…"

It was a few days after he had heard the announcement on the news. After that event he hasn't talked or even made eye contact with her. He felt a swirl of anger and sadness inside of him as he glances just to see her. He never felt that way about her before. She betrayed his trust. He doesn't know himself what to do about her. _Why did she do it? _He thought to himself.

He was disgusted by the fact that his girlfriend didn't seemed to be fazed by the news of his best friend's 'kidnapping'. She looked as happy and go-lucky as ever. He stared at her longingly, he didn't want to believe that his girlfriend, so pure and so innocent, would commit such a crime.

Her name was Manami. He fell in love with her the moment he saw her.

* * *

_It was a nice warm day, the first day of high school had begun. Kurou was walking around the campus with Aki._

"_This school is huge!" Aki commented, waiting for Kurou to answer._

"_Hm? Yeah it's nice…" Kurou said, he seemed dazed. Sure today was a brand new day, a brand new start fresh but he felt that it was the same-old same-old. Nothing really seemed to interest him-_

_He dropped his bag as he heard the noise of books dropping from behind. He heard a quick shy apology with the scurry of books being picked up._

"_No, it was my fault." Kurou knelt down to pick up his bag. "I wasn't paying atten-" Right there he was drowned in the deep pools of amethyst-shaded eyes. Kurou quickly gathered himself and immediately picked up his things and helped the person who dropped her books. Flustered, Kurou swung his bag over his shoulder and handed over the girl's book. "Here."_

_Small shades of red streaked across the girl's face. "Thank you." The girl then put her books in her backpack and bowed. "Once again, I'm sorry."_

_Kurou smiled at her. "No don't be. It was my fault." He held out his hand. "My name's Kurou. Kurou Asahina."_

_The girl smiled back, held out her hand and shook his, responding back to the friendly handshake greeting. "My name is Minami Chigusa." She still looked rather shy but her eyes and her facial features made her look determined. Determined to start off fresh and make the best of this new year. She smiled. "It's nice to meet you Asahina-san."_

"_And I, you Chigusa-san." Kurou found himself, once again, drowning in Chigusa's deep eyes._

"_Minami!" Someone called out. "Come on! Let's go!"_

"_Oh!" Chigusa looked up at Kurou and smiled, she then looked to where their hands were and started to blush slightly._

_Kurou noticed this too and they immediately released their hands from each other's, their faces flushed._

"_I must get going then." She gave him a small wave. "I hope we get to meet more during this year." She said before heading towards the person her called who apparently was one of her friends._

_Kurou smiled gently and waved back, he had a feeling that he and Chigusa were going to become close._

_

* * *

_

Now Kurou felt that if Minami wasn't going to tell him about what happened about Aki then what else was Minami hiding from him.? He was getting anxious about it. He hoped that it was a big misunderstanding. He knew that Aki was kidnapped but he couldn't possibly think that Minami, sweet Minami, committed it. She wasn't like that at all, she was is a innocent, sincere girl who wouldn't even hurt a fly. He can't shake off his suspicion of her. But he knew in his heart that Minami was involved. He **saw** her. He saw her with her foot on Aki's head, the bruises on his arms and body looked like they were caused by someone who kicked him.

Kurou was angry at himself. He knew she did it. He felt crushed. He felt crushed because his own girlfriend, the person he trusted his soul with, lied and betrayed him by killing the other person he greatly trusted. Was it because of jealousy? Or the need that she wanted to be the only one for him? Who knows? All he knew was that he needed some justice.

* * *

Darkness shrouded everything in the bedroom, the only light that shed was from the computer screen. Papers of homework assignments surrounded the computer and covered that black desk.

Kurou was starting to feel doubtful. He was in fact very superstitious and can practically believe in anything. He sat in front of the computer for ten minutes, completely skill. A moment later he sighed and leaned back on his chair. _What if this doesn't work?_ He thought. He sat back up and right at that moment, on the stroke of midnight, pressed that refresh button and there it was. The sight of the Hell Correspondence website was reflected on his light icy eyes.

**We will take revenge on your behalf**

That's what it said on the middle of the screen, right above the space where you fill in the person's name on whom you want revenge on. Kurou was hesitant at first but slowly typed down the name.

**Minami Chigusa**

Kurou put his hand back on the mouse and moved the cursor to the box where it said, **Submit**. The website then became completely black, only to leave the cursor which turned into an hourglass rotating clockwise.

* * *

"Ai?" An old woman's voice was heard across the small creak. Inside of a small old Japanese house behind a silk screen was a silhouette of an old woman spinning a weaving wheel. "You have a request."

The young girl turned and the three people parted to clear her path.

"Yes Grandma."

* * *

Suddenly Kurou felt a strong chill in the air around him. "Mom?" He called out. "Could you turn off the air conditioner." He tried to convince himself that this had nothing to do with the website. He nervously laughed. "Seriously Mom." He stood up from his seat and slowly walked towards the door. "You're ruining the environment for everyone." He turned the doorknob and opened the door. A bright orange light flashed and blinded his vision.

* * *

Kurou was suddenly standing near a giant tree where the sun set from his right. His eyes barely adjusted due to the bright orange and pink light. "Where…" He looked at the tree and then to the setting sun. "Where am I?" His sight went back to the tree where he saw a girl in a dark middle school uniform. His eyes widen as the girl walked toward him. "You're…" He uttered. "you're Hell Girl right?"

The girl did not reply, she simply looked at him. From behind was that old gentleman leaning against the tree. The young man and woman were standing a fair distance form Kurou.

Kurou gripped his hands and looked down at the ground, trying to avert the look of Hell Girl's lifeless and emotionless eyes. "S-she…" He started. "I trusted her…I never knew that she would do such a thing. She killed…she killed my best friend." His voice slightly cracked. "He was like a brother to me and she took him away! I have loved her and now…I feel like something must be done. I want to know the reason why she did it but I doubt she would tell me. We're boyfriend and girlfriend dammit!" He gripped his fist more tightly that it might break the skin. "Aren't we suppose to tell everything about everything to each other!? Isn't that what trust is!?"

The girl held out her hand to her side and the old man disappeared in a flash, a black straw doll appeared in her hand. She held out the straw doll to Kurou.

Kurou took the doll and took a long strong looked at it.

"If you truly seek revenge…" The girl began. "You must pull the scarlet thread from the doll's neck."

Kurou gulped and looked at the straw doll's neck which indeed had the red string. Just as he was about to tug on the string Hell Girl began to speak again.

"However once you pull the string it binds you into a covenant with me."

"A covenant?"

"There is always a price…when you die your soul will also belong to Hell. You will never know the joys of Heaven."

Kurou completely terrified, when he dies he will go to Hell too along with Minami. He won't be able to see Aki. He took a step back only to fall into a pit of fire. He yelled out in pain and reached up as he saw Hell Girl and her other two accomplices at the edge of the pit looking down at him.

* * *

Kurou shot up from his bed, he was breathing heavily and sweating. _Was it…just a dream?_ As he raised his hand to wipe the sweat off his forehead he saw it, the straw doll that he had received from Hell Girl herself. His eyes were filled with fear as he stared at the red string tied around the doll's neck. He laid back down on the bed and laid in a fetal position. He held the straw doll close to him. _I have to know, what did she really do to him._ He looked up at the wall that had a calendar pinned onto it. He narrowed his eyes.

**February 14 VALENTINES DAY**

He sighed and looked up at the ceiling then back at the calendar, he read the part on which he wrote on that day.

**Valentine's Day Dance!!!**_** Bring gifts for Minami!**_

_That's right_, he thought. _Valentine's Day…_It was a few days after the dance when Aki disappeared. The reason why the school had two dances so close to each other was the fact that they had not had their New Year's dance so they decided it was probably best to place the date of New Year's in February. It was also a way to reward students of the big Grade tests that they had to do in January.

He clutched the straw doll. _I need an answer tomorrow. I can't go on like this; if she does love me then she'll tell me the truth. _

_

* * *

_

The students on the dance floor were enjoying themselves of the touching holiday dance they were having. The dark dance floor was illuminate by red and pink light with loud blaring music filling the room. Everyone was having a great time, even the teacher. Couples would dance together, slow dance even when the music was fast and loud.

Kurou was looking everywhere for Minami. As soon as he would see her then he would walk up to her and say-

"Hello Kurou-kun!"

Kurou turned around to see the girl he was waiting for. He was absolutely stunned by how Minami was tonight. Her eyes shined purple amethyst and her smile was warming. She was wearing a pink and purple dress that stopped just above her knees. Her chocolate brown hair was put up in a slightly messy bun that made her cute, one of the things of why he absolutely loved her. Loved. That's in the past, it's time for the now. He gathered himself and looked at Minami with seriousness.

Minami tilted her head and raised her eyebrow as she looked at Kurou worryingly. "What's wrong Kurou-kun?"

Just for a moment Kurou looked away and look back at her. He took her hand into his. "Let's find a quiet place okay?"

Minami just looked at him, wondering of what he was going to do. "Okay." She replied.

Soon the two began to walk away from the dance floor and head towards a room that could possibly give them some privacy. As they walked towards the room pain stricken through Kurou's chest. _The room…where I last saw Aki…_Kurou opened the door, relieved that the custodians have left it open. As soon as they walked in he felt Minami tense up. He inconspicuously took a quick glance at Minami, it looked like something was bothering her. Of course he knew why.

Kurou let go of Minami's hand and turned to look at her. "Minami, did you hear about Aki?"

Minami looked up at Kurou with surprise then her face then looked like guilt. "Yes," She answered. "It's tragic…I wonder how it all happened…" Her looked away and Kurou saw something about her face that he had never seen before. Anger, pure anger.

"Minami…" He began. "I saw you."

Minami looked back at him and smiled uncertainly. "What do you mean you saw me?"

He looked at her with a strong hold. "That night of the first dance, in this room, I saw you and Aki…you hurt him didn't you!?" He yelled. It surprised Minami as well as himself. Kurou wasn't the type of person to yell at anyone, especially Minami.

Minami backed away from him, afraid of his yelling.

Kurou was afraid to yell, Minami was a fragile girl and if he did it again he was afraid that he was going to break her into pieces.

He took a moment to calm himself down. "Minami…please tell me about that night." He received no answer. "I don't care of the answer, all I want is the truth. Please…" He pleaded, and still no answer. He looked at Minami only to see her looking pale and heartbroken. She looked up at Kurou with what seemed to be lifeless eyes. "Minami, why won't you answer?" He looked at her for a while only for anger to rise up through his whole body.

He suddenly pulled out the straw doll from his back pocket.

Minami's eyes widen at the sight of the straw doll. She whispered something that Kurou didn't hear.

He raised his voice to the point that he didn't care that if he would break her. "So you did do it! You killed him! Minami WHY!?" Tears began to form on his eyes, half of him didn't want to pull the red thread but the other half, the one filled with anger, did.

He narrowed his eyes at his used-to-be loved one. Out of all the questions he has asked her tonight, she has answered none. That was more than enough to convince him that she did kill Aki. He held the straw doll in front of him and as he tugged on the string he didn't see Minami looking at him with a sad and regretful face.

Minami began to shed tears and her face became more of regret than sadness. "Kurou-kun…" She uttered quietly. "I'm sorry," She whispered only that Kurou did not hear. She held out her hand, trying to reach out to Kurou but hesitated. As she held out her arm the dress revealed a familiar black mark on her chest that she tried her best to hide.

"_I love you…"_

It was the last thing she had said before the red thread was pulled.

**Your grievance shall be avenged… **

_**A candle was then blown out…**_

Kurou looked up to see where Minami stood only to see that she wasn't there anymore. He realized that he wasn't holding the straw doll anymore, it disappeared along with Minami. He held the red with his other hand, clutching it tightly. His legs became weak and his knees fell to the floor. "Minami-chan…Aki…"

He quickly gathered himself and stood up, only to see that the two young people he saw that were with Hell Girl were standing in front of him. "Wh-what's happening to Minami right now?" He asked nervously.

The young man disappeared and a giant blue eye appeared on the wall in front of Kurou. The young woman stood aside as Kurou made his way to the way to examine the eye.

--

Minami heard bells before she woke up only to find herself laying on a boat. She sat up and examined her surroundings. "So…this is what it's like…" She looked at the water below the boat and admired the floating candles illuminating the darkness surrounding them. She looked up and saw a girl, dressed up in a black kimono with flowers designed on them. Her eyes were red and emotionless, her hair was like a dark raven cascading straight down to earth. The girl was rowing the boat forward. "We meet again…Hell Girl…Ai Enma…" Minami smiled.

The Hell Girl, Ai Enma, did not look at her asked, "Why didn't you tell him? Why didn't you tell him the truth?" She asked indifferently.

Minami looked out at the dark waters and lit candles. "I…I didn't want him to carry the burden."

--

_"Aki! St-stop!" Minami was running through the empty school halls. She stayed after school to help with some club assignments with Aki. She didn't expect that she had to run with her life. "Please leave me alone!" She pleaded as tears formed in her eyes. She was trying to quickly button up her shirt as she thought of ways of how to evade Aki._

_Minami took a turn to another hallway and continued running. She took a quick glance behind and saw that her pursuer wasn't there anymore. Just to be safe she ran into a classroom, shut the door and locked it. She leaned her back against the door and slid down onto the floor. She buried her face in her arms as she cried._

_She wanted to tell Kurou about what happened today but she concerned how it would affect him. Aki was indeed Kurou's best friend. If she were to tell him what Aki committed then it would devastate him. She hesitated on getting her cell only to get her hand grabbed by hard hands. Fear had filled her body as her head snapped up to only see Aki's lust-filled eyes."No Aki! Why!?" She struggled and kicked around but it was fruitless. She tried to yell but Aki covered her mouth with her school tie._

_Aki looked strongly at her as his eyes examined her body. "It's because I have loved you." He answered. "I loved you but Kurou stole you away from me." He tied his school tie around Minami's wrists._

_Tears streaked down on her face as Aki leaned closer to him._

_--_

_Minami tried all she can to hide her fear and terror during the New Year's Dance. She tried all she can to avoid Kurou, if she saw him now then all this preparation would've been in vain. She then spotted Aki talking to a bunch of his friends. Minami pretended to not notice when Aki spotted her too. She walked into a nearby room as she felt Aki follow her. As she stepped to the middle of room she heard the door shut from behind her. She turned around to see Aki, his eyes with same amount of lust. She stayed in her posture and remained cool._

_"So Minami…" He said in a low and sultry tone. "You finally want to accept-" A quick punch knocked the wind out of him. He staggered back as he clutched his stomach and he looked up and saw Minami holding her fist. Her eyes were filled with pure anger. "Y-you-"Aki was yet again punched b y Minami but this time it was his face._

_She continued to blow punches and hits until Aki grabbed her leg brought her to the ground. He hovered on top of her until Minami brought her leg up and kicked between his legs. Minami quickly stood up as Aki curled up on the ground. She gently rested her foot on Aki's head, causing his face to meet the floor._

_Suddenly she felt her legs being grabbed and once again fell to the ground. She was pinned down by Aki who didn't seem to suffer much from the blows Minami inflicted on him._

_He smiled like a Cheshire cat as he looked down at her with the intent to strike his prey. He drew out the fear that Minami was trying so hard to hide. "You think you could get payback for what I did to you?" He said in a dark tone. "You. Are. Dead. Wrong."_

_Minami struggled to free herself from Aki's grasp as he leaned closer and traced his finger on the v-neck dress. Out of panic Minami suddenly rolled, taking Aki with her. _

_He didn't really expect Minami to take this type of action so he released her from his grasp._

_Minami quickly stood up and pulled out a black straw doll that she had secretly hid in the back of her ribbon that she wore on her waist. Her tears couldn't stop flowing, they weren't tears of sadness but only fear and regret. "Sorry Aki…" She shut her eyes._

_Aki laughed darkly and ran to get Minami but just about he was going to get her to her, she pulled the string._

_**Your grievance shall be avenged…**_

_Minami opened her eyes to only see that she was in the room, alone. "Aki?" She whimpered. Suddenly she heard a loud distant scream, she shivered by the account that she knew that it was Aki's. She fell to her knees, she realized that the black straw doll was gone and all that she was holding was the scarlet thread. She covered her crying eyes with her hands, the grief of losing a former good friend. Her dress strap slipped off of her shoulder and revealed a black mark that resembled a flame in a circle on her chest…_

_**A candle with a name written on it was lit…**_

* * *

"Minami…" Kurou continued to stare through the window of the giant eye on the wall as he listened to Minami's truthful confession. "So that's why that she…and why Aki…" He fell to the floor on his knees and stared at the scarlet thread. "Oh my God, and I just…" Kurou quickly turned to the young woman. "I changed my mind! Can't I bring her back!?" He pleaded only to receive a shake of a head. "Please…" He whispered as he lowered his head in the shame of his grave mistake. "Minami…" He sobbed. He then looked up at the giant eye still on the wall and kept listen to what Minami was saying to Ai.

* * *

"Tell me Ai." Minami said to her. "Am I going to see Aki there? In Hell?" She asked.

Ai just looked at her and gave her a silent nod.

* * *

Kurou's eyes widen and jumped up, tears fell off his face. "Minami!"

* * *

_Minami!_

Minami heard a familiar voice calling out to her.

_Minami! Wait for me! Wait for me in Hell!_

Tears began to swell up in Minami's eyes. "Kurou?" She then smiled and sobbed. "I will Kurou. I will!" She yelled out happily.

Ai hadn't said a word as she rowed the boat straight to the gate to Hell. She felt the happiness that Minami was feeling right now. She still wondered if you can find Hell as a paradise. Was Hell all that bad? Will it soothe soul that have been brought together through tragedies. Ai did not know, all she knew is that she was only to transport damned souls to Hell. So, was Hell a paradise or not?

* * *

"Hey Kurou!"

Kurou looked to see who had called him. It was one of his classmates who wanted to know if they had homework in there next class. He was strangely happy, happy that he doesn't feel a sense of guilt or regret of what has happened a few months ago.

He would wonder how much longer he would live before he could he could see his beloved Minami again. As he thought about it he had a bittersweet feeling of seeing Aki too. He hated Aki for ever harming Minami but he also loved him as a brother, a brother who had always been there for him. He knew in his heart that once he dies he, Minami, and Aki will be together. Just like old times.

There was a bouquet of purple flowers lying peacefully on the ground in front of the school , it's petals scattered.

* * *

Yeah Tsugumi and Hajime did not appear in this, I know. They'll appear in the next one ^^. This is my first Hell Girl Fanfic so please review, flames are welcome though I'm afraid to read'em ^^;. If you have a chapter suggestion then PM it to me, they're welcome too ^^ I'm slowly getting out of my Writer's block. yayz! ^^

So yeah look forward to Jigoku Shoujo: Stories

* * *


End file.
